Painfully loving you: House of Anubis
by Bradkely
Summary: Patricia and her now ex-husand Wayne Watmoore got married at the age of 17 for 1 day, and then later that night they start fighting. They have a 4 week old baby girl named "Trixie". But as soon as the new guy Eddie Miller arrives, Patricia's world slowly starts to change...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time guys ! I've been to busy ! But here's a new story for my apologies (:. I got the idea off my sims game so yeah. ENJOY !(:**

* * *

What a wonderful night it was for Patricia. She already just got married to a boy she thought was the one. But at the night of their marriage they started arguing and fighting, throwing glass at each other. It was just horrible. She was only 17 and so was the her now ex- husband, Wayne. 4 weeks before they got married, they had a baby girl called, Trixie. Trixie was what most of Patricia's friends called her.  
Patricia watched as Wayne walked over to the kitchen and went over to the cupboard. She asked, "What are you doing?". Her voice was shaking with fright. Wayne grabbed a medium sized glass and roughly smashed it onto the kitchen floor. The sound of the shattering glass made Patricia jump a little. As she watched Wayne pick up a big piece of the glass he walked over to Patricia with it.  
"Wayne ... Wayne! What are you doing?!", she asked him, her voice still shaking.  
He didn't answer her. Instead, he took the glass and stabbed her 3 times with it. Her shoulder, elbow & a big slice in the wrist.  
"WAYNEEE!", Patricia dropped down to the floor, crying tears filled with pain.  
"Get out of this house, now!" he finally spoke. Before Patricia even had a chance to get up, he pulled her by her bleeding arm and threw her out of the house. It was surprising, the fight they had didn't wake anyone in the Anubis house up. Or did it?  
Patricia ran all the way to the back of Anubis. It's where she usually went where she wanted to be alone, where nobody would be able to find her. She sat there holding her bleeding arm trying to make it stop. She remembered the last time she went over here that she had forgotten her leather jacket. She looked to her side and found it laying right by her. It was a cold night after all & need something to keep her warm. She put the jacket on and pressed the arm part of the jacket onto her skin to help stop the bleeding.  
Suddenly, she started hearing footsteps. She got scared, thinking it was Wayne trying to find her and beat her again. But it wasn't. It was a tall guy. He had blond, spikey-ish hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket that almost matched her own leather jacket.  
"Who are you?!" Patricia screamed at him, still holding her arm.  
"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" Eddie stepped a tiny bit closer to her.  
"Don't come any closer!", she warned "I do know how to fight!" she tried to sound tough.  
Eddie let out a smirk, "Hah, okay. Trying to fight a new guy? I didn't come here to fight."  
"Wait... You're new?" she asked, feeling a bit of relief.  
"Uhh... Yeah." Eddie said in a sassy tone in his voice, "I'm Eddie. I sort of just arrived. I saw you running back here and felt like something was wrong." he explained to her.  
Patricia let out a sigh of relief, "Ohh... Thank god... Yeah, I just like coming here when I'm not in a good mood... I'm Patricia" she explained to Eddie.  
"Ahh, I see. Well nice to meet you Patricia." He walked over to her and took a seat by her. "Is your arm, okay? It's making your jacket a little red..." he put a confused look on his face.  
"Ohh, it's noth-"  
"Oh my god... Your wrist is bleeding... Badly...!" Eddie gently took her hand. He reached into one of his luggage's and pulled out a piece of a cloth and wrapped it around Patricia's wrist and pressed on it. "Sorry if it hurts.." Eddie apologized.  
His touch, it was so comforting. It felt like he had magic in his hands. Patricia was suddenly feeling her heart starting to race and had this feeling growing in her stomach, a feeling she's never felt before. She snapped out of it, "Oh... Uhh. It's okay."  
"Who did this to you?" Eddie asked her.  
"My hus..." she stopped, "My ex."  
"Were you about to say your husband?" Eddie asked confusingly.  
"Ugh, yes. My ex- husband." she rolled her eyes.  
"Aren't you like 16 or something?" Eddie looked up at her.  
"I'm 17, thank you very much. And this boarding school is filled with kids that have had extremely bad pasts and decide to do incredibly stupid things with their life now." Patricia explained to Eddie.  
"Oh, I'll fit right in..." he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Patricia flashed him a fake smile.  
"Hey, I'm trying to help you with your bleeding wrist here!"  
"That's not the only thing that's bleeding..." Patricia's voice lowered.  
"What do you mean?" Eddie asked her.  
Instead of telling him, she showed him. She gently took of her jacket and revealed her arm.  
Eddie's eyes widened, "why would someone do this to you?!"  
She shrugged. "We were doing so fine... I don't know what had gotten into him...", Patricia's eyes started tearing up.  
"Hey, look at me." Eddie cupped Patricia's face in his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. Before they spoke, they both saw something sparkle in each others eyes. It was really strange since this hasn't happened to either one of them before. They didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. "You're going to be alright. First we need to get you help." Eddie said as he picked Patricia up and carried her "bride-style". Even though it wasn't her legs that were beaten up.  
As Eddie was carrying Patricia back to the Anubis house, she was wondering what was so special about this boy that made her have a weird feeling in her stomach, and that made her heart begin to race uncontrollably. Then Eddie found her looking at him and smiled. She smiled back and lied her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

As they finally got to the Anubis house, Eddie had set Patricia down. Even though she wish, he hadn't. She kind of liked being in Eddies arms. Even though she barely even really knew him, she felt like she was a princess in her prince's arms. Patricia felt her arm once again and looked at it. The wounds were pretty much just scabs now. All she could feel were bumps and scabs.  
"Is your arm okay?" Eddie asked Patricia, looking a bit worried, seeing her feeling her arm.  
"Ehh ... It will be." She answered him.  
They both stepped inside the house at the same time. Patricia looked at Eddie to look at his face reaction. His eyes widened and he mouthed "Woah". Then whistled.  
"Big, huh?" she smiled.  
"You don't say..." he walked into a random room, which was the living room. Where mostly everyone hung out at. He walked over by a sofa and placed his bags & luggagges by it. Then he sat down. He smiled, "Even the couches are comfy."  
Patricia smiled and sat on the couch next to his. "So, you never told me the reason why you came here."  
"I don't really have a reason...", Eddie looked up at Patricia with confusion.  
"Really? Everyone has a reason why they decided to come here. Come on, just a little bits enough." she laughed.  
Eddie laughed, "You talk A LOT! I might as well just call you Yacker !" he joked.  
Patricia opened her mouth in a fake offensive way, "Who are you, Eddie Krueger?!" she joked.  
"Isn't it FREDDIE Krueger?" he smirked.  
"What ever, Slimeball!" she rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, Slimeball. That's a new one!" he laughed.  
Patricia stopped laughing for a second, realizing that Eddie had just distracted her from answering her question, "EDDIE, tell me! What was your reason for coming here?"  
Eddie sighed and finally gave in, "Back in America, at my old school I was sort of a troublemaker."  
"Sort of?" she teased.  
"Okay, I was a troublemaker. I was also..." Eddie looked down at the ground feeling ashamed, "I was also a player..."  
"Really?! No way!" Patricia was fake shocked.  
"Yeah... My mom got tired of my actions and thought I should move here, to this school so my older sister could watch after me." he explained to Patricia.  
"Who's your sister? I might know her!" she asked him in excitment.  
"Danielle. Danielle Miller. But I know she definitely doesn't live in this house. I demanded to live in a different house 'cause I'd be completely annoyed if I lived in the same house as she did." Eddie told Patricia with a serious face.  
"Ooohh... Another Miller..." Patricia trailed off for a second. Remembering that Wayne had once cheated on her with Danielle. They had a "thing" but Wayne got her to believe that they had nothing, it was just a mistake. But Patricia doesn't get easily fooled.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Eddie said with confusion in his voice.  
"Oh, umm... It's not." Patricia lied.  
"Hey, yacker ... Can I ask you something?" he asked her.  
"Anything." she smiled.  
"Do you maybe... Sometime want to-"  
"Patricia! Where were you?! I've been looking all over for you! I heard screaming and shouting and I got really worried! Are you okay?" Patricia's friend Joy asked her.  
Joy Mercer was pretty much the only friend she knew at this school that was close to her, and one that she could trust with anything. They've literally been friends since they were just toddlers. Their parents sent them everywhere together, basically because they knew they needed each others company.  
"Yes, Joy. I'm fine. Don't worry. Wayne & I just had a fight. That's all. We're not married anymore either." She explained to Joy.  
Joy suddenly realized Eddie was in the room, "who's this?" she asked patricia. "Are you new?" she turned to Eddie.  
He just nodded, feeling a bit awkward.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Joy turned around to walk away. But before she did, she quickly glanced at Patricia and winked at her. And gave her the "get-at-that!" face.  
Patricia rolled her eyes and waved at Joy.  
"Well, she seemed nice." Eddie sarcastically told Patricia.  
"Sorry, she can be annoying sometimes...", Patricia told Eddie.  
"Yeah... Well, I'm going to go unpack my bags. I'll catch you later?", he flashed a smile at Patricia. He got up, grabbed his luggagges and walked away. As Eddie was walking through the hall of the dorms, he heard a baby crying. That was when Patricia realized she had forgotten to tell Eddie that she has a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia thought, "_Crap... Oh no.._". She had forgotten to tell Eddie that she had a baby... Well actually why would she care? She never even really knew Eddie that well. "Maybe it's best just to keep the secret from him... He won't find out..."

After awhile, Patricia heard Eddie walking back downstairs. She walked back into the living room with a cup orange juice and a cupcake in her hand. "Welcome back, Slimeball." she smirked, calling him the nickname she had made for Eddie.

As Eddie entered the living room again he thanked her. "Thanks... Did you hear a baby crying? Or was it just my imagination?" He gave her a face like he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.  
"Ohh.. Uhh. That was probably Amber. She must have broken another nail..." Patricia lied, forcing out a tiny laugh.  
"She's a blond, I'm guessing?" Eddie asked.  
"Pretty much..." Patricia took a few sips of her Orange Juice and set it down on the table, "Wasn't there a question you were going to ask me earlier?" she tried changing the subject.  
Eddie put on a flirty smile, "Yes there was actually... Umm... I know we just met but, I want to get to know you better. So I was wondering if you would like to, go on a-"  
"Patricia! There you are! I was wondering where you went off too last night!" A boy entered the room. He was tall and tan with black spikey hair. He had bushy eyebrows and long eyelashes. He looked like one of those jock-type guys since he was wearing light skinny jeans and a varsity jacket. He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat by her. He put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. Eddie raised both his eyebrows and looked down.  
"_That must be the boy she was talking about..._", Eddie thought, sadly.  
Patricia looked at Wayne confusingly and then looked at Eddie, seeing the upset expression on his face. "Wayne, what are you doing?!" she raised her voice a little at him.  
"I'm kissing my wife's cheek... What does it look like?" He said with a rude tone in his voice. As he was about to kiss, but this time on the lips, she pushed him away. "I don't think so!" Patricia forced out of his grasp and stood up from the couch.  
Patricia finally snapped, "You think you can beat me up one night and then act like nothing happened the next day?! THAT'S A BIG LOAD OF CRAP! You told me you changed, but you obviously haven't! You showed me that last night, I gave you one last chance, and you blew it!  
Waynes face expression didn't change, he kept it the same like he knew exactly what Patricia was talking about.  
"Oh, and don't act like you didn't know about me finding out about you and Danielle. Amber caught you cheating and told me. HOW DARE YOU! I am done being your little toy to play with. I am human, I have feelings too! But I sure hope yours get hurt one day. So you'll know EXACTLY how you've been treating me lately..."  
Eddie looked up in confusion at Patricia, he was both sad and confused.  
Wayne just laughed, "You're such a foolish little girl."  
Patricia raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw, "Then why did you pick ME to be your wife, huh!?"  
Wayne didn't answer her question, he just laughed.  
Eddie finally couldn't stand this. He barely even knew this guy and he barely even knew Patricia. But there was something about Patricia that he couldn't look away from. He got up and took Wayne by the collar of his stupid looking varsity jacket, "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE JERK, YOU BEAT A GIRL AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?! I DON'T F***ING THINK SO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" he cursed at Wayne with his eyes full of hate and threw a punch at him.  
But Wayne slipped away from his punch, "What, are you like 5 or something?" he asked as he threw a punch at Eddie right on his cheek bone. Wayne then pushed Eddie to the ground.  
Patricia's eyes widened in fright, she dropped down to her knees, helping Eddie.  
"What on earth is going on here?!" Victor came in the room with Trudy coming behind.  
"These 2 drama queens think they can pick a fight with me!" Wayne complained like a little girl.  
"Wayne, Patricia is your wife! How dare you try to beat her up! Don't you try to lie to me, Joy told me everything. GO to Mr. Sweet's office right now! We'll plan a deportation for you!" Trudy scolded him.  
"He also tried to beat the new guy up!" Patricia said through tears. "_Eddie.. Please be okay..._", was all that going through Patricia's head.  
Victor was furious with Waynes actions, "Wayne, COME WITH ME!" he roughly pulled Wayne by the arm and walked towards the school.  
"My gosh, are you guys alright?" Trudy gently turned Eddie around and saw his bloody face. His eyes were closed. "I think Wayne hit him so hard that it 'cause Eddie to faint..." Trudy pointed out. She also noticed Patricia's arm was full of cuts and bruises and assumed it was from Wayne. "Let's get you guys to the nurses..." Trudy picked Eddie up and put his arm around her shoulder. Patricia put Eddies other arm around her shoulder as well.  
But one thing Patricia knew, no matter what the teachers decide to give Wayne. A suspension, a deportation, expel him. He'll come back, back to fight.


End file.
